


Inked

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attraction, Bets & Wagers, Butterflies, First Meetings, Flirting, Groping, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aomine is a hot, inked out tattoo artist who owns his own tattoo parlour. Kagami loses a bet and has to get a butterfly trampstamp tattoo and demands that it gets done by the best artist there, but he did not expect the guy to be <i>that</i> attractive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> yooo so [ fullmetalcupcake ](http://fullmetalcupcake.tumblr.com) gave me an awesome, detailed AU prompt over on tumblr and I just had to do it! had to shorten the prompt for the summary to keep some surprises haha, but I'm sure you'll all love it ;D

Kagami reluctantly followed his brother into the tattoo parlour, his brother’s giant, purple-haired boyfriend stationed behind him to prevent any attempts at escaping. The scared-looking receptionist wilted under Kagami’s glare and ran out to the back, apologizing as he went.

“Taiga, you scared him away!” teased Himuro, and Kagami growled at him, entirely unamused.

“How can I help you boys?” asked a pink-haired woman as she emerged from the back, the receptionist cowering behind her despite being the taller of the two. She had beautiful purple sleeve tattoos of what looked to Kagami like some sort of complex math algorithm, layered over a pale geometric design that from a distance looked almost like dragon scales. From the black gloves she was pulling off her hands and the sketching pen tucked behind her ear, the redhead guessed that she must be a tattoo artist, and he wondered if she was the so-called “panther” from the shop’s name, “Panther Ink.”

“My brother here lost a bet, so as punishment he needs to get a butterfly trampstamp tattoo,” Himuro explained, showing no hint of remorse for what he was about to inflict on Kagami.

“Classy,” laugh the tattoo artist, reaching over to pull a pink binder from a shelf full of other picture sample binders. “I’m Momoi, by the way. I’m the manager of the shop.”

“I’m Himuro, and that angry redheaded idiot is Kagami. We’re very pleased to meet you,” the black-haired man said, and Kagami rolled his eyes. If he hadn’t know his brother was 100% gay and in a very happy relationship with Murasakibara, he would have accused him of flirting.

“Well Kagami, if you would like you can take a look through this binder for ideas, see if anything stands out to you,” said Momoi pleasantly, her gaze shifting to Kagami and making the redhead tense at how perceptive her eyes seemed, like she was trying to pick apart every detail of him. He shivered and started flipping through the book as a distraction.

After a few minutes, however, it became clear to Kagami that nothing in the book would do. Sure, the art style was nice, but everything was too girly or was personalized in a way that had fit the intended client, but was meaningless to anybody else. That and Kagami straight up did not care about butterflies, especially not enough to get one tattooed right over his ass. Slamming the book closed, he felt his anger burning hotter than ever.

“I don’t want any of these damn things! Hell, if I have to get a freaking tattoo, I’d want the best damn tattoo artist in here to come here and give me something that won’t look like absolute shit on me. Fuck.”

“My my Taiga, you couldn’t have yelled that louder if you’d tried,” said Himuro, sharing a laugh with the female tattoo artist. The frightened receptionist had jumped when Kagami had first slammed the book and seemed to have retreated to the back room.

“Yo, somebody’s asking for me?” came a deep, silky voice, cutting through the room as a hot-as-hell tanned man with dark blue hair walked in from the back. That voice was doing terrible things to Kagami’s heart rate, and the knowing smirk thrown his way did nothing to calm his libido as he took in the man’s handsome face and strong, tattooed arms, visible thanks to the black tank-top he was wearing.

“Dai-chan, are you done with that model guy already?” Momoi asked, visibly surprised. Kagami guessed that the newcomer must also be a tattoo artist, and idly wondered if he and the girl were dating. They seemed close, after all.

“That annoying blondie? I was barely ten minutes in and he was blubbering and wailing already. His manager looked ready to kick my ass so I told him to take a break, go grab some ice cream or something,” the blue-haired man drawled.

“Muro-chin, I want ice cream too,” said Murasakibara, drool already accumulating in the corner of his mouth as he tugged on his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Sure, and get me a vanilla one,” agreed Himuro, handing the purple-haired giant some change. He left quickly; some days Kagami felt like he only ever hurried when food was involved.

“Anyways, I heard somebody asking for ‘the best damn tattoo artist in here.’ And that,” he said, grin going wide, “would be me. I’m the owner of this place; Aomine’s the name, but you,” he purred, giving Kagami a once-over that made him shiver, “can call me _panther_.”

“Tch, whatever,” scoffed Kagami, rolling his eyes and trying to will the heat to fade from his cheeks. Okay, so the guy was definitely not dating the girl if he was flirting that hard with him. “Can we just get this damn thing over with already?”

~~~

Aomine had laughed his head off when Himuro had graciously re-explained how Kagami needed to get a tattoo for losing a bet. Kagami wasn’t sure if he’d rather melt in the delicious tones of his voice or punch that obnoxious laugh and smile right off of his stupid attractive face. Possibly both.

Aomine had led him into the back to his secluded work area where they would thankfully be alone while the tattoo artist did his work. On the way, Kagami couldn’t help but admire the various tattoos on his arms, from the dragon curled around his left arm to the panther ripping a lion to pieces on his right. Even more curious was the myriad of basketball incorporated into the design, and Kagami could count at least four—no five of them that were in flames. That made the redhead smile.

Kagami lounged in the reclining chair while Aomine did a few sketches, though the infuriating artist refused to let Kagami see, despite the fact that his final choice would end up permanently inked above the redhead’s ass. So charming.

“Sooo, what was the bet?” the guy asked, and Kagami sighed, knowing it had been coming.

“Lost a fucking surfing competition. I had it in the bag too, I’m a million times better at it than Tatsuya, but I got caught in a freak wave and, um, lost my bathing suit, so I couldn’t just get back up to try and catch another wave,” Kagami explained, face red as he avoided the other’s eyes.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Aomine wheezed. The guy was laughing so hard he had gone quiet and was simply shaking in his chair as he gasped in breaths of air.

“Shut the fuck up! It was fucking embarrassing!” Kagami growled, kicking the guy’s chair.

“Ok ok, shit, that was just the best story I’ve heard all day, fuck,” Aomine said, wiping a tear from his eye as he went back to sketching. Kagami gave him a hard look, but the guy was already absorbed in his work. They were silent for a few more minutes before Aomine finally put down his pen.

“Ok, I’ve finalized the design—and no, you can’t see it yet! I just a question though… do you have any preference for the main colour of the piece? Like your favourite colour, maybe?” Aomine asked, looking up to gaze directly at Kagami.

For a second those deep blue eyes bore into his and stole his breath away, while his mind whirred away, still trying to process the question.

“Blue,” Kagami finally answered, almost on a whim, and he swore he saw Aomine’s eyes widen a fraction at his response.

“Hmm, I’ll be right back,” the artist said before leaving to go grab more supplies.

~~~

“I’m not kidding, Kagami, you need to pull down your pants. This thing is going right over your butt and they’re in the way,” Aomine said, poking at his ass. Kagami, lying front-down with his shirt off on the parlour chair, couldn’t see the blue-haired man’s face, but he sure as hell could hear that damn smirk of his in his voice.

“Fuck you,” Kagami spat out, but he nevertheless sat up and undid his belt enough to shimmy his pants down past his hips to his thighs. That was as far as he’d go, and there was _no way_ he would removing his underwear, even if the asshole said he had to.

“Nice,” Aomine whistled, very purposely groping the redhead’s ass as he pushed him back down onto the seat. “Ready to get started?”

“Go to hell,” Kagami growled, and the tanned man grinned as he brought the needle down to his skin.

~~~

Kagami was dead tired when he’d gotten home, having to spend a couple of grueling hours in the company of an incredibly attractive man who had been both touching his body and making horrible jokes at his expense.

Kagami was actually surprised though, because the tattoo itself had hurt a lot less than he’d been expecting. He shrugged; maybe it was just a spot that was less sensitive to pain.

He carefully tugged off his shirt, mindful of the bandage that had been placed over his fresh tattoo. When he went to check on it in the mirror, however, he noticed that there seemed to be something written on the bandage itself, but it was too small for him to read and the flipped reflection made it hard to make out.

Sighing, Kagami braced himself for the pain, and in one smooth motion, ripped off the bandage, wincing as the edges unglued from his skin. When he saw what was underneath, however, he nearly forgot all about the mysterious writing as he stood transfixed by the sight of his tattoo.

It was a simple, stylized, yet elegant butterfly, done in mostly dark blues but with hints of pale blue here and there as highlights. It was clear Aomine had tried to integrate a wave theme into the design, the repeating swirls having a calming effect on Kagami. The scale pattern on the wings also reminded him of Momoi’s sleeves, and he realized that Aomine must have been the one to ink her arm tattoos as well. Overall, the tattoo was better than he could have hoped for, and if it hadn’t been for the embarrassing location he would actually have been truly excited to have it.

When he finally remembered why he’d removed the bandage in the first place, he left the mirror and went to sit on the bed. Looking down, it seemed like Aomine must have left him a note written out on his bandage.

At the top were his name and phone number, and Kagami just wanted to roll his eyes at the guy’s cockiness. He wasn’t disappointed though; in fact he had enjoyed the flirting and sexual tension between them, and he’d love to get the chance to see what other tattoos the guy was hiding beneath those dark clothes.

The rest of the note was brief, but it brought Kagami great excitement and relief:

_Call me if you ever feel like losing any more bets. And don't worry, I used a new kind of temporary ink so the tattoo should only last a couple of months ;)_

Well, no wonder the damn thing hadn’t hurt. Kagami sighed, immensely thankful. Though Aomine had done a beautiful job, it just wasn’t the kind of tattoo Kagami wanted to have for the rest of his life. The guy had done him a huge favour.

And Kagami definitely wanted to thank him in person. Hopefully soon. With coffee or with sex, he’d be down with either—or both.

Without giving it much more thought, he picked up his phone and added Aomine’s number, sending him a short “Yo, it’s Kagami” so he’d have his information. His phone buzzed barely a minute later, and the redhead grinned, wondering if the guy was really that eager to hear from him.

He opened the message, which turned out to be just a picture of Aomine’s tanned and heavily tattooed torso. His face was just out of the frame but his left hand was teasing with the elastic of his underwear close to where his dark blue happy trail disappeared beneath his clothes.

Kagami flushed hot, shaking his head at Aomine’s arrogance, but entirely glad to have gotten a glimpse of more of the man’s delectable body. Grinning, Kagami undid his belt and quickly pulled off his pants, picking up his phone and laying on his bed to try and get a good angle of his underwear-clad ass, one that Aomine had been so obsessed with earlier on.

Two can play at that game.

**Author's Note:**

> btw yes the apologetic mushroom receptionist is Sakurai, if you haven't guessed already :P  
> man, Kagami's super lucky that Aomine was in that day and not Imayoshi... because then he would have gotten the worst permanent butterfly trampstamp in existence omg XD
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452281) by [aokagacoffeelife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife)




End file.
